disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sarah Sanderson
Sarah Sanderson is the youngest Sanderson sister and the tertiary villain from Disney's 1993 film Hocus Pocus. Background Sarah is one of the infamous Sanderson sisters, a trio of witches who lived in colonial Salem. Together, the three would use magic to lure away children and steal their youth, in order to gain youth and immortality. Of the three, Sarah had the unique ability to enchant children via singing, thus making her responsible for luring the children away. With her sisters, entire crowds could be enspelled through their singing. Personality Sarah is a flirtatious yet crazy and very sadistic witch. She enjoys playing with people and uses her powers to enchant men so she can torture them she apears to have a sadistic sense of humor. However she is also rather obedient towards her oldest sister, Winifred. Appearance Sarah is very beautiful and slender with long, wavy blonde hair and fair skin. She also dresses in shades of purple. Her dress consists of a bodice with lace sleeves, a purple skirt and red skirt with a slit up the side and stocking with black boot's. When outside or flying, she wears a purple cloak. Appearances Hocus Pocus At the beginning of the film, Sarah lures Emily Binx into the forest to the house where she and her sisters live. However what she doesn't know is that Emily's older brother, Thackery, saw them enter the forest and followed them. Inside the house she helps her two sisters, Winifred and Mary, concoct a potion which will allow them to take the life force of children in order to remain young. Thackery interrupts this however before they can give it to Emily but he is soon overcome by Winifred and they proceed to inhale Emily's life force, killing her. They then proceed to turn Thackery into a black cat with immortality so he can "live forever with his guilt." But once they perform this spell the villagers arrive at their house and as Winifred and Mary barricade the door Sarah stupidly says what they were doing. The villagers capture the sisters and but Winifred prophesies their return via a black flame candle lit on Halloween night by a virgin. The sisters are subsequently hanged and left within the forest. 300 years later, a boy named Max Dennison takes his sister, Dani trick-or-treating and gets together with his crush, Allison, whose mother used to run the museum that was the Sanderson house. They break in and Max foolishly lights the candle thinking that it's just a bunch of hocus pocus and ends up resurrecting the Sandersons. He steals Winifred's spellbook at the behest of Thackery so that the sisters cannot create the potion needed to steal the life force of children and they run. The children all ran to the cemetery as Thackery led them however the sisters all followed them on their broomsticks and nearly got the book back. However, before they can escape Winifred raises Billy Butcherson, her former lover, back from the dead and instructs him to get the book back before flying away to the outside of the cemetery as they cannot set foot on hollowed ground. There they employ the help of a bus driver and ask him to find them children and eventually come across a house owned by a man dressed as the devil who they mistake for their master. They subsequently get into a fight with his wife as Sarah was dancing with him but are scared away by the dog. Outside they find that their broomsticks have been stolen. The sisters then follow the children to the party where Max's parents are and after being exposed to the room by Max, Winifred takes charge and ridicules him before singing "I Put a Spell on You" therefore enchanting all the adults causing them to dance until they die. After this the children lead the sisters to the school after Allison gets an idea from a restaurant and after unwittingly walking into a kiln they are locked in and the children burn them alive. However, they did not die due to the curse protecting them from death until sunrise and they end up capturing and locking up Jay and Ernie, the two bullies that make fun of Max after they call them ugly. Winifred, desperate for her eternal youth decides to try and make the potion from memory. Sarah, surprisingly, shouts out the correct ingredient but is hushed by Mary who thinks Winifred has all the right answers. At Max's house though he and Allison open the book therefore allowing it to send out a signal to the sisters who fly to the house, using a modern cleaning broom, mop, and vacuum cleaner as improvisations for their stolen broomsticks and take the book and kidnap Dani and Thackery. Sarah is instructed to sing her siren song to all the children of Salem so they will go to the house. After brewing the potion again they try to get Dani to drink it but are stopped by Max who tricks them into thinking the sun has risen by using the headlights of his parents' car. However they realize they have been tricked and follow the children back to the cemetery and attempt to get Dani to drink the potion again though Winifred drops it whilst Sarah tries to help Mary escape the children. Max catches it and threatens to smash it though instead drinks it after Winifred says she'll kill Dani if he smashes it. After a struggle with him, they both fall to the ground and she starts to take his life force but the sun comes up. Winifred transforms into stone and explodes while her two sisters implode in purple and orange light. At the end of the film, however, the book is seen and it blinks, therefore hinting the sisters may return once again. Gallery Sarah Sanderson Close Up.jpg Sarah Sanderson.jpg Sarah Sanderson Flying.jpg Sarah Sanderson to be Hanged.jpg Sarah Sanderson about to be Hanged.jpg tumblr_mb4u20wR8B1qkdvido1_250.png Sarah.png Hocus-Pocus_20Things_3.jpg hocus.jpg hocus_pocus_cast_44830l.jpg Hocus-Pocus_20Things_2.jpg hocus-pocus.jpg Hocus-Pocus_20Things_14.jpg Hocus-Pocus_20Things_10.jpg Hocus-Pocus_20Things_16.jpg Hocus-Pocus_20Things_18.jpg hocus-pocus-1993-04-g.jpg hocus-pocus-1993-05-g.jpg hocus-pocus-1993-09-g.jpg 26_DPAA010_ZN471_JPG_gallery_main.jpg MV5BMTEyMTYxOTI4NzheQTJeQWpwZ15BbWU3MDE4MzY4MDM@__V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg 201463_full.jpg Sjpwitch.jpg HocusPocus_4564.jpg|"Winnie...! Goodbye..." HocusPocus_4565.jpg Hocus-Pocus 20Things 15.jpg 81977 full.jpg Screenshot+2015-09-26+15.50.56.png.png Enhanced-27644-1412192018-11.jpg tumblr_ni115pmzcT1tgom5go1_540.jpg Tumblr nur3xxTs6s1sevccdo1 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr nur3t2VQzk1sevccdo1 1280.jpg Hocus Pocus Disney.jpg Hocus-Pocus-Villain-Spelltacular-at-Mickeys-Not-So-Scary-Halloween-Party-2015-42.jpg Hocussjp3.jpg|Sarah Sanderson as an old woman|link=Sarah Sanderson Trivia *Sarah's siren song is an excerpt from Edgar Allan Poe's poem "Come Little Children". However, her version ends with the word "magic" whereas his ends with "shadows." *She has the same name as her portrayer, Sarah Jessica Parker. Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Witches Category:Magic Users Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Deceased characters Category:Henchmen Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Live-Action Villains Category:Siblings Category:Singing Characters Category:Holiday Figures Category:Hocus Pocus characters Category:Those destroyed Category:Those brought back to life Category:Tertiary Antagonists Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Disney Villains Category:Characters who fly